Figere in Fragmina
by Violet Shadow Kurayami
Summary: What if after Clarke left Camp Jaha, she and Bellamy got a chance to fix everything. One morning they both wake up back on the Ark, about two years earlier. They have the opportunity to fix everything.
1. Retro in Initio

ShadowKurayami: So I have had this idea for a short while. And I have seen a few fics revolving around the basis.

The idea here is that both Clarke and Bellamy are thrown back in time to fix everything they believe went wrong. And Not just with the 100.

So onward; also, the title and chapters will be named in Latin. Their meaning will be italicized in English.

* * *

Figere in Fragmina

 _To Fix the Broken_

Bellarke

Chapter 1

Retro in Initio

 _Back to the Beginning_

* * *

Clarke awoke with a start, her breathing hard as she looked around. No long did she smell the plants or the fresh dirt, she smelled chemicals and heard the metallic clanging of the Ark.

Her blue eyes were wide in confusion. The last thing she remembered was sleeping outside, she had been away from Camp Jaha, which was now being called Arkadia, for a couple months. Her hair no longer dyed red to hide from the ice nation, but a clean, smooth blonde in its place.

She jumped out of her bed… oh how she'd forgotten how it felt.

She ran out into the living room, her mother was gone… and she saw someone she hadn't seen in a long time. Choking back a sob she ran into him, her arms wrapped around him as she collapsed in his arms on the couch.

"Dad!" Her cry was muffled by his shirt.

Jake looked at his daughter in surprise, wrapping his arms around her after setting down his port screen. Clarke just was so upset and it frightened it.

"I'm right here Princess." His calm words filled her ears. Her early on set panic attack calming down at his warmth and familiar voice.

She didn't know how… but she was home and safe with her father.

* * *

Bellamy looked around in a slight panic, similar to Clarke he was confused. He was at an early morning meeting with Abby and Kane to only be back in his small home, where his mother Aurora was combing Octavia's hair.

His eyes squinted in confusion. It had been nearly two years since his mother was alive… but here she was… like everything had never happened.

"…Mom… I'll be right back." His voice trailed off. The panic and worry setting in… but he needed to see Clarke. He hadn't seen her since she left Arkadia, and now they were home.

Quickly dawning his cadet jacket, he left the small housing area, quickly moving towards the Alpha Station. With his knowledge from his original work… or would it be future work, with the Guard, he knew where the Griffin's lived as well as the Jaha's.

Swallowing hard, he knocked on the door leading to Clarke's home. He could hear a man talking, as well as the soft sniffles of someone else.

For the first time Bellamy was met face to face with Jake Griffin, and Bellamy was unsure if he should be terrified or not.

"Ah… hello Sir… is Clarke home?" His words were hesitant, only to have Jake take a step back and Clarke's blonde head peek from behind his shoulder.

"Bellamy?" Clarke didn't even take a second to hold back, slipping past her father she hugged the older boy tightly, almost as tightly as she had hugged Jake.

Bellamy's arms wrapped around her, hugging her back. It was like a dream, and he was so happy… until Jake cleared his throat.

"You… young lady. We will talk about this…" Jake smiled slightly though. "We won't tell your mother; we know how she is."

Jake moved away from the door, allowing both his sixteen-year-old daughter and the possibly twenty or so year old male to enter the room, where he closed the door.

"Clarke. The door stays open." Was Jake's only rule before he went to look back over some work.

"Okay Dad." She spoke softly, her voice happy. Bellamy couldn't remember a time when she sounded that happy. He allowed the younger blonde to pull him to her room. She left the door half open, but closed enough to give them some privacy.

"How are we back here?" Bellamy questioned softly.

"I don't know… but I can't say I'm not happy about it. My dad is alive… and if I remember correctly… so is your mom." Clarke said lightly, falling back onto her bed, motioning for him to join her.

"Last thing I remember was being with Kane and your mom… then I'm seeing my mom doing Octavia's hair." He was happy to see the older woman. He had missed her so damn much.

"I was sleeping in the forest…" Bellamy looked to her with a frown, he didn't like her being out there alone. "Then I woke up here… and my dad was just sitting there. I started crying and clinging to him…" Tears began falling again as a wave of released anxiety left her once again.

Bellamy pulled Clarke into his arms, hugging her close, his lips brushed her forehead. "Bellamy… if we're here… we can change everything." She whispered against his collar.

He didn't say anything, he just listened to her.

"You can stop Octavia from being caught… from your mother getting floated. I can stop my dad… If we still go to Earth… We can take and extra radio… we can make peace… Everything can change." This made him tighten his grip on her. There was a lot they could change.

"Clarke… I don't plan on going back… at least not until the Ark does." Bellamy's voice was quiet.

Clarke was silent, but nodded in understanding. "I need to. I need to take my dad's drive and put it on over the systems. Or he'll be floated because my mother. I won't get floated… like I wasn't before… but he will be." She was so stubborn.

"Clarke you can't!" He quietly hissed. Gripping her shoulders to pull her back, making her look at him. "You can't do that!"

"I need to Bellamy. Who is going to protect everyone down there? Murphy? He may have changed the last we saw him, but you know how he was when we came down. He'd kill Jasper and Monty. If I go down, I can at least help. I can stop Charlotte and Atom… we can make peace and stop the Mountain Men."

Bellamy didn't know what to say, but he couldn't stop the slight smirk on his face before scoffing. "Brave Princess."

"And you're the Rebel King." She weakly teased. "The Ark is dying no matter what Bellamy. And I won't let my dad die again. Just like I know you won't let Octavia get caught again and lose her and your mom."

She was right, and he knew it. But fuck if it didn't hurt.

His head dropped against hers. Pressing his forehead to the crown of her head as he embraced her. "Stubborn, stubborn girl." He laughed, loud enough for Jake to hear.

Jake got up, knocking slightly before opening the door. He smiled lightly at the sight of his introverted daughter in the arms of him. Sure, fatherly instinct was kicking in, and he wanted to separate them. But… Clarke was smiling and laughing quietly in this man's embrace.

"Clarke, Princess, do you or your guest…" He trailed off slowly.

"B-Bellamy Blake, I apologize for not introducing myself earlier sir." Bellamy felt his face heat up, releasing Clarke quickly. The blonde held back her laughter behind her hand.

"Or Bellamy want anything to drink or eat?" At the end of his question Clarke peered up at Bellamy.

"I'll get it dad. You go back and relax." Clarke quietly got up, gently releasing her hold on Bellamy to go get them both something small to snack on and some juice. She grabbed some extras as well for him to take back to Octavia.

"So Blake, any relation to Aurora Blake." Jake asked, looking the man over, he stood up quietly. Bellamy was nervous around Jake, especially after the position he and Clarke were just found in.

"Yes Sir, she is my mother."

"Bellamy. Just Jake. I'm not your Commanding officer, and I'm not angry if you and my daughter are in a relationship…" Jake paused. "Well, that's a lie. I am upset she is in any relationship. But, I can see you mean well. But if you hurt her, I will hurt you. I want her happy, and if you make her happy, that's all that matters."

Saying he was surprised was an understatement. Before this moment to relive their pasts, Bellamy had looked down on everyone in Alpha Station… including the Griffins. Yet here was Jake, saying he didn't mind if some blue-collar grunt was with his daughter, as long as she was happy.

Bellamy couldn't even date because his mother had Octavia. And he had to keep anyone at arm's length to protect his family.

He really misjudged the Griffins. Clarke… she was brave and smart, she was his brave Princess… and Jake really had been her inspiration to be a good person.

Clarke came back with the juice and snacks to only have her hair ruffled by her father, making her nose scrunch up in distaste, but she didn't argue.

When Jake left the room, Clarke moved back onto the bed with Bellamy after he sat down. "I grabbed some extras as well… you can take them back to Octavia. I don't know if she likes grape juice…" She trailed off nervously only to be embraced once more.

"Thank you… for everything Clarke… being here… being my co-leader… thinking of my sister." His voice was muffled slightly by being pressed against her shoulder.

"Always Bellamy. I promise… I'll protect Octavia and your mom just as I would protect our friends back on Earth." She whispered.

He knew she'd keep the promise. It caused him to hold her tighter.

"Twenty-minute warning before the Warden gets off work." Jake's voice came with a chuckle.

At Bellamy's raised brow at Jake's words and Clarke suddenly falling into giggles. "It's my mom when she is in a really bad mood or that I'm doing something that would piss her off."

Bellamy could only smirk at that, seems Jake was the humorous one of the family. "I should get going then." He spoke, brushing Clarke's blonde locks behind her ear.

"Let me walk you out." Clarke spoke as she grabbed a small bag for Bellamy to put the snacks and juice bottles in.

"Oh! I have something Octavia may like." She rummaged around in her desk before pulling out a USB. "Wells gave it to me. It's full of movies, some old childish movies. They're real feel-good movies."

"Wells huh?" Bellamy questioned, closing his hand around the USB she handed him.

"He… was… is my only friend on the Ark." Clarke glanced down. "He took the blame for my mother. Allowing me to hate him, when she had my dad floated." Her voice was soft.

Bellamy gently hugged her. "You have the chance to fix that now." He said softly, and she nodded in response.

Leading Bellamy out she called back to her dad. "I'll be back soon." Before leaving down the hall with Bellamy.

* * *

The walk down and out of Alpha Station was quiet, people looked when they saw the Ark's princess holding hands with a Guard Cadet.

"I wish I could bring you to meet them in person like this…" Bellamy said softly as they slowed to a stop. It wasn't safe for Clarke to roam too far by herself, and if she walked him home, she'd be walking back home alone.

"It's okay. I understand why. Just know, I'll be here to help, no matter what." She smiled at him lightly. "Have a safe walk back home Bellamy." She whispered, releasing their hands.

When Clarke moved to step away Bellamy caught her wrist and pulled her to him. His lips pressing to hers. Within seconds she melted into his embrace, her hands gripping his jacket gently.

"I'll see you soon Princess." He whispered parting their lips before he pulled away, moving to head home.

Clarke had a small smile on her lips as she walked back towards her home. Nothing could ruin her day, even her mother who came home in a bad mood. She didn't remember what the argument was about, but Bellamy was there with her… she felt invincible back on the Ark.

* * *

"Hey O, I got you something." Bellamy said when he went into his place. His mother was working at her table, and Octavia was reading a book on the bed.

Bellamy pulled up his port screen, given to him for work. He placed it and the USB Clarke gave him on the bed and pulled out the snacks and juice he brought back.

Octavia's face brightened up when she saw the items, hugging Bellamy tightly. "Thanks Bell! Will you help me set up whatever this is?" She pointed at the USB.

Bellamy smiled gently and moved to plug in the USB, upon opening the files was a bunch of old movies, mainly things by a company called "Disney" he never really had the time to watch them, but it would be good for Octavia.

The young brunette teen was laying on the bed, sipping her juice as she watched a movie called Tangled.

"Where did you get those things?" Aurora quietly hissed. She didn't want to disturb Octavia, but they didn't have the rations for things like juice or movies like that.

Bellamy sighed, "Just a friend mom… just a friend."

"Does this friend know about Octavia? Bellamy she is your responsibility." Her anger was easy to see, even for Octavia who occasionally glanced at them, slightly afraid.

He hated when she said that. He loved his mother, and he loved Octavia, but he didn't choose for Aurora to have a second child. He hated being the one responsible for her while their mother was out at all hours of the day and night.

He knew his mother whored herself out to find out about inspection days… that she slept with one of his CO's to get him on the cadets. In a way he always loathed his mother for that.

"She doesn't know, okay?" He grunted.

"She… Bellamy you better not get close to this girl." Aurora started before glancing at the time. "I need to get ready to go. Watch Octavia."

Bellamy watched his mother leave to go get changed before she left.

Bellamy moved to the bed, pulling Octavia into his lap and he stroked her hair gently after the front door shut, signally his mother leaving.

"It's okay Bell… you can have a life besides me." Octavia whispered timidly.

"O, my life is you." He kissed her forehead. "I just… I know someone as willing to protect you as I am." He brushed her dark hair from her face.

"So… your friend… she knows about me?" Octavia whispered, fear creeping up in her voice.

"She does… but… Octavia, she'd never tell. She wants to protect you as much as I do. She even packed those snacks and movies for you in mind."

Octavia's hazel eyes looked up into Bellamy's. "Really?" At his nod a bright smile took over her face. "Do you think I'll be able to meet her one day?"

"Yes, O… I think one day soon you'll get to meet her." He whispered to his sister, kissing her forehead before relaxing, his gaze on the screen, but his thoughts on his Princess that was up in Alpha Station.

If anyone could fix everything… it would be her. His relationship with Octavia was already mending in areas that were lost during the first time on Earth before they woke up… Because of Clarke, Octavia would have a friend outside him and their mother.

* * *

Words: 2729

ShadowKurayami: So, tell me what you all think? I hope you all enjoyed this one.

Questions, Comments, or Concerns? PM or Review.

 **Spoilers concerning 3x07**

Sacrifice of Selfishness chapter 5 and 6 are in the process of being rewritten as we speak, but I am struggling with the loss of Lexa. While I knew eventually it would happen, it was a poor way for it to happen.

So, I am rewriting to show more Lexa and I want to stay at least somewhat true to the storyline.


	2. Perdidit in Se

ShadowKurayami: Here is Chapter two. Tell me what you guys thing.

* * *

Figere in Fragmina

 _To Fix the Broken_

Bellarke

Chapter 2

Perdidit in Se

 _Lost in Each Other_

* * *

The few days were nice, Clarke got to visit with Wells for a bit, even interning with her mother at the medical ward before she got off and went to see if she could find Bellamy.

She had been struggling with her mother again, Abby and her had always had a strained relationship, but her dad was able to defuse the big issues.

With Unity Day coming soon, as well as Octavia's fifteenth birthday, she knew Octavia would want to sneak out to go to her first party.

If Bellamy… told Octavia of her, she could keep her safe. Most guards didn't question her, so if she tried slipping out with Octavia and vouched for her, no one would question her authenticity.

Before she could get to the door of Bellamy's place she found being pulled to a hard chest by a familiar warmth. "Hello there Bellamy." She tilted her head up, smiling.

They were almost in a honeymoon phase of feeling safe and happy before it would all be taken away again. Their kissing and hugs would seem unusual to anyone, but if they had been back on Earth two years from now, they knew moonshine would have been passed around in awarded bets.

Mom and Dad of the hundred, the Rebel King and the Brave Princess. Bellamy Blake and Clarke Griffin.

"Hello there Princess. Coming to see me?" He teased, his arms still wrapped around her. Like Clarke, Bellamy was ecstatic. Octavia was safe, his mother was alive… and he had his Princess back. She was home safe with her parents and not in some cold, wet, dangerous forest. He wouldn't waste time with her this time.

"Yes. I had an idea about Octavia." She spoke quietly. He motioned for her to keep talking as he leaned against the wall, Clarke leaning into him slightly.

"What if I go to the Unity Day celebration with her?" She looked up at him, seeing his furrowing his eyebrows, ready to protest Octavia going at all. "You'll be there, but you know most people in Alpha Station don't get questioned. Especially not me and Wells… we don't do much to get in trouble, but you understand."

Bellamy sighed. "I don't want to risk either of you." He mumbled and held her tighter.

"Bell, this is Octavia. Stubborn and rebellious just like you. She'll sneak out if she has to, especially if you and your mom are out."

Octavia knew the risk, but she also knew it was a masked party. And if everything went well, she could leave without anyone noticing her.

"I'll bring you by later. For now, just let me hold you." He whispered. "I still… I dream of you leaving. I wake up terrified that this will be a dream… that I'll be alone in my tent, and you'll be in the middle of the forest alone." He kissed her head slightly. "And Octavia is off with Lincoln…"

Clarke slowly turned around in his embrace. "We'll figure everything out… because this isn't a dream." Her hand touched his cheek. "Even if it is by some crazy chance… I'll come running." She caressed his cheek, drawing a weak smile from him.

* * *

It had been nearly two months since they made the plan. A few days before the Unity Day Celebration. His mother was out with one of the officers, and Abby was working a night shift, after some convincing Clarke got Jake to allow her out for an hour or two with Bellamy to meet his friends.

"Octavia, I'm home." Bellamy spoke quietly, his hand leading Clarke into the room, closing the door behind them. Octavia had slipped from her hiding spot under the floor. Her eyes were wide with panic.

"Hi Octavia… I'm Clarke." Clarke spoke quietly, as if talking to a frightened animal. "I hope you enjoyed those movies."

"You're Clarke… Bell's friend…" The brunette took a moment before throwing herself into Clarke's arms, sobbing.

Octavia had never had anyone know about her besides Bellamy and their mother. Clarke… she always sent Bellamy home with things for her. Movies, music, drawings, books… anything she could spare without her parents noticing.

Clarke stumbled with Octavia's sudden embrace but she held the younger girl. "I'm right here Octavia… I'll protect you sweetheart." She cooed softly. She knew the feeling of being alone, not having anyone. She felt that every day in isolation.

Bellamy stroked Octavia's hair, letting her stay in Clarke's embrace. He never knew she felt this strongly…Seeing her on Earth and seeing her now… he realized how broken they both were inside.

"Octavia… I talked to Bellamy… do you want to come to the Unity Day Celebration with me? If anything happens like a Sun Flare, I can get you out of the party without too many questions." She questioned softly.

Bright, teary hazel eyes looked up at her. "Really?" This was to her brother.

"Yes, but I'll also be there. I want to keep you both safe… as long as I can." Bellamy said softly. He knew Clarke planned on getting arrested for her father. She would sacrifice herself for Jake… and he wanted to keep Clarke safe as long as he could until that day.

"I-I made a dress. I was hoping to convince you and mom… Clarke would… would you give me your opinion?"

The blonde nodded and Octavia rushed off to go get changed in the bathroom.

"Thank you…" Bellamy whispered in her ear, briefly kissing the side of her head.

"For what?" Clarke found no reason to be thanked.

"Making O that happy. I don't think I've ever seen her this happy… even before."

Clarke looked up at her boyfriend and shook her head. "Hush. I am happy to do this. I love her, she's amazing." The blonde stood up on her tip toes and pressed a kiss to his lips before pulling away to put her attention on Octavia.

"What do you think?" Octavia was nervous, but happy.

"You look stunning. Maybe if I can come over a bit early, I can curl the ends of your hair. Make you the real princess of the Unity Celebration."

Bellamy just chuckled and picked up a book. He would have work later in the evening, but he let Clarke and Octavia talk out details for the party.

The day of the party came quickly and Bellamy was nervous. He stood dressed in his full cadet uniform. Making sure to have a scanner at his hip. His mother was out working today, helping girls in Alpha Station get ready for the celebration.

Clarke had shown up and it made him unable to swallow for a while. She was in a short black dress, just past mid thigh, with long bell sleeves that came just off her shoulders. The heels she wore making her closer to his height, making it easier to steal a kiss from her before his sister came out.

Octavia looked stunning as well, her red dress and dark hair pairing perfectly, especially as her hair fell in loose curls at the ends.

Both girls had their masks on, Clarke a white mask decorated with blue, while Octavia's was decorated with gold. Both girls were happy to go, and the entire way there Octavia clung to Clarke.

"We'll be fine. And you, sir, after you get off your shift… you owe me a dance." Clarke pressed a kiss to his cheek before joining Octavia at the party.

The original nervousness Octavia felt in the original timeline was gone. This time she was bolder, enjoying herself with Clarke as they danced to the music. Octavia even danced with a boy, much to Bellamy's enjoyment.

The two girls had fun dancing and enjoying themselves, but when the Sun Flare happened, Octavia clung to Clarke. Before Bellamy could reach the two girls, Office Shumway was checking Clarke's pass.

"She's with me, Shumway." Clarke's voice, which was usually calm and held passion was now cold and strict. Narrowing his eyes, the officer nodded.

"Get home to your parents Ms. Griffin. A place like Factory Station isn't safe for young ladies like you and your friend." He paused before handing an extra scanner to another cadet, making Bellamy panic.

"Actually, how about I escort you both home." Octavia was a step away from hyperventilating.

"That will be fine Officer Shumway. She is staying with me tonight, so you only need to go to my place." Clarke took Octavia's arm with hers. Their fingers laced as Clarke glanced to Bellamy. When Shumways's back was turned she mouthed to Bellamy, "We'll be okay."

Octavia was stiff and fearful, her and Clarke wearing their masks back to Clarke's home, where her father was eating dinner, watching a movie.

Unity Day often brought injuries and alcohol toxicity, thus Abby was not surprisingly at work.

"Mr. Griffin, your daughter and her friend were found at a party in Factory Station. I thought it to be my duty to escort them both back safely." Was what Jake heard directly after opening the door. Both girls quickly went inside.

"I understand, thank you for keeping them safe." He nodded and saw the officer off.

"So… mind explaining some things Clarke?" Jake turned to his daughter who had sat Octavia down on the couch. "I've never seen her before, and you know as well as I do that I know that system inside and out."

Octavia began hyperventilating at his words, making Jake regret his words.

"You're a second child, aren't you sweetheart?" He crouched down in front of the fifteen-year-old brunette.

"P-please! I'll do anything… don't get my mom floated… or my brother." Tears poured from hazel eyes, smearing makeup over her face.

"She's Bellamy's sister, dad… you can't tell anyone. They'll put her in the skybox… they could kill Aurora and Bellamy." Clarke pleaded.

"You know I'm not going to say anything Princess." Jake rubbed his hand over his face, tired. "Sweetheart, I won't tell anyone. I don't agree with the rules. While I understand some of them, you and your family don't deserve to get in trouble because you were born." Jake tried to calm her down.

"Octavia… please breathe. Bell and your mom are safe. My dad always keeps his promise. Just like me remember?" Octavia pulled Clarke to her, hugging the blonde as she calmed down.

Jake couldn't help but smile. His daughter was growing up so fast… a frown replaced the smile. He had put in a request for some studies of the oxygen systems… they'd take at least a few months to check every part of the system and double check all the data.

"Octavia, was it?" At the brunette's weak nod, he continued. "How about you and Clarke go get cleaned up and I'll heat up some leftovers for you both? Then I'll go see if I can find Bellamy and tell him where you are." Jake's voice was soft and gentle.

"Thank you, dad… really." Clarke moved to hug her father, and Jake responded, gently pulling Octavia into the hug as well, the poor girl needed the reassurance.

"Come on Octavia." Clarke guided her into her room. The two girls were cleaned up and in a pair of Clarke's pajamas, nibbling on the pasta Jake heated up for them.

Octavia had never felt so safe before…

* * *

Jake had slipped out, moving to factory station where he saw Bellamy moving towards his home. "They're not there." Jake spoke, motioning for Bellamy to follow him.

"Clarke and Octavia are at home, probably watching movies in Clarke's room." He spoke, trying to calm the twenty-one-year-old male. "They told me… and I won't tell. She can stay the night; my wife doesn't pay as much attention to the Ark list as I do."

Jake liked being a people person, and even though he was an engineer, he sometimes did odd jobs helping out with things like water tanks and just lighting around the Ark. He wanted to know the people as he wanted them to know him.

"Come on. Are you off your shift?" At Bellamy's nod, Jake continued walking towards Alpha Station, letting him into the home. Bellamy moved quickly to Clarke's room, where Octavia was curled up on the bed, playing with Clarke's hair half asleep.

Clarke smiled and motioned for Bellamy to join them, the man just leaned over kissing his sister's cheek before sitting with Clarke. The door was left open, allowing Jake to peer in every now and then.

Jake had always loved children… he wished he could have had more. He loved Clarke, but he wished he could have seen her have siblings, to give her a real life with a loving family. He loved Abby, but sometimes… she cared more about her work than her own family.

Bellamy leaned into Clarke, hugging her tightly. "I was so scared…"

"I told you before, my dad is pretty amazing." She grinned slightly before nuzzling him briefly. "I was scared too."

This was the first time since they were back that the fear from the first time around came back. With Octavia eventually sleeping safely in Clarke's bed, the two held each other on the floor.

"We need to be smarter about all of these things… I know we were excited to be back, but…' Bellamy was angry at himself for getting so comfortable when he nearly lost Clarke and Octavia.

"I know… But… I'm not letting you go because we're scared Bell." Clarke moved to touch his cheek. "I'm never letting you go again. I made that mistake once… I can't… I won't make it again." She softly pressed her lips against Bellamy's cheek. Feeling him crush her to him in a tight embrace.

"We only have six more months until my dad gets word on the Oxygen systems… Then I'll be in isolation for about a year." Clarke spoke quietly, her head against Bellamy's neck.

"Clarke… I'll find a way onto that dropship. For me and Octavia." He whispered, stroking her blonde curls.

After a few moments Clarke peered up at Bellamy, her fingers still gripping his jacket. "What… will you tell your mom when you get home?" She whispered, glancing over at Octavia.

"The truth. That I found two people I can trust. One of which I trust with my life." His hand slipped between them to gently pry her fingers from his jacket. "Before I go… I owe you a dance… remember?"

Clarke couldn't stop the weak laugh that escaped her as he pulled her to her feet. "Bellamy… you don't have to." She looked at him.

He just moved her arms around his neck and placed his hands on her hips gently. "When will we ever have a Unity Day where I can see you dressed up like this again?" He whispered.

She gave in, resting her head on his chest as they swayed together to some unheard song.

"Princess, I'm not letting you go. Especially not after tonight." He smirked at her.

Clarke laughed softly, pulling herself closer to him.

"Hey you two. Come out here if you're going to do that. Let Octavia sleep. She needs it after nearly having a panic attack." Jake quietly hissed at the two.

The man wasn't angry, but fatherly instinct was being put on both Clarke and the young brunette that was curled up in bed.

"Okay Dad. Sorry." Clarke bit her lip, trying not to laugh.

Bellamy pressed his face into Clarke's golden locks, chuckling. He could see why Clarke loved her father so much. He guided Clarke into the living room where Jake was.

"Bellamy. Before I let you and Clarke get back to… dancing. I need to tell you something." Jake was serious, causing Clarke to look up at her father.

"You can't tell your mother who is helping you and her with Octavia… if anything ever happened. I don't know if she'd protect Clarke as you would Octavia. So… I need to ask you, not to tell your mother that Clarke and I are helping you." Jake pleaded quietly.

Bellamy looked up at Jake before looking to Clarke. "I understand, Jake. I… I won't let anything happen to Clarke and you if I can help it."

Jake nodded, his hand resting on Bellamy's shoulder. "I won't let anything happen to you or your sister if I can help it Bellamy. That is my promise to you."

Bellamy didn't know what to say. Only Kane treated him like that, and that was back after Clarke left camp before they ended up back here.

"Thank you Dad." Clarke stepped away from Bellamy to kiss her father's cheek.

"You're welcome Princess. I'm going to bed, I left word with your mother that you had a friend over so she wouldn't bother you." Jake kissed his daughter's forehead. Starting to walk away he paused. "Bellamy. You will go home tonight. I may trust you, but she is still my little girl."

"Dad!" Clarke sputtered with bright red cheeks from what he was insinuating, watching as her father left the room chuckling.

Bellamy laughed, wrapping his arms around Clarke. "Come on Princess." He teased her, pulling her back around so they could finish their dance before he left to go home, leaving Octavia in her care.

To both of them, this was the best Unity Day ever.

* * *

Words: 2874

ShadowKurayami: Comments, Questions, Concerns? PM or Review.

Bellamy and Clarke are realizing that their time is starting to come to an End. At least on the Ark. They had their peace, and Octavia isn't in the skybox, but now they have more things to worry about.


	3. Regula III

ShadowKurayami: Chapter 3 is now up. Any ideas, send them my way.

* * *

Figere in Fragmina

 _To Fix the Broken_

Bellarke

Chapter 2

Regula III

 _Rule of Three_

* * *

After Unity Day Aurora had been livid. Bellamy was trusting some people with her secret! Her Daughter!

Even when Octavia protested that they were nice and cared for her, she didn't listen. She stormed out of the room.

Bellamy sighed, wrapping his arms around Octavia as their mother stormed out of the room. The young teen frowning as she looked up at her brother.

"Why is she like this Bell? I mean… They're trying to keep me safe." The younger girl held onto her brother, looking at her small room under the floor.

Octavia felt spoiled when she was able to sneak away and visit Clarke. At Clarke's Jake spoiled them both, the older man teaching Octavia some things like math and science.

Bellamy was upset with his mother; she had blown it out of proportion. Even if she had some right, was Octavia expected to live under the floor the rest of her life?

* * *

Aurora was angry, stomping down the Go-Sci Station. Unknown to her two children, she was pregnant with a third. She had a friend in Medical who would get her past the annual physical.

"Aurora Blake?" Abigale Griffin spoke, her curly hair pulled back in a tight bun, standing in her lab coat.

"A-ah… I'm here. Where is Nova?" She questioned looking at the doctor.

Abby glanced up at her. "Nova is currently on site because of the quarantine of influenza in Argo Station. Today I am your doctor Ms. Blake."

"C-can I reschedule?" Aurora froze. This made Abby glare at the brunette woman.

"Ms. Blake, you are already here. Let's just get this over with." Abby motioned for Aurora to enter the room.

Aurora had willingly taken herself off her annual birth control, when she was supposed to be taking it, she traded Nova some extra clothing supplies to keep from needing to take it.

She swallowed hard once Abby drew blood to test.

* * *

Within a week Clarke was moving quickly down the hall. She looked over her mother's notes for studying and saw some flagged blood results.

Clarke knocked on the door, her eyes freezing when she saw Aurora. "A-ah hello Ms. Blake. Is Bellamy here? My father asked me to run an errand on some new programs for the Cadets."

Aged hazel eyes narrowed at Clarke before nodding. "Bellamy, someone is here to see you." She spoke sharply.

Bellamy had been getting dressed for work and froze seeing Clarke. "Ms. Griffin, why are you here?" He questioned, swallowing hard.

"My dad has those programs; he wants you to come get your port updated. I can wait outside if you need me to." Clarke said softly.

He nodded, and she turned away from the door, waiting out in the hall. Bellamy had quietly opened the area where Octavia was resting. Her eyes peered up at Clarke's voice before he took the port screen. He ruffled her hair slightly in reassurance before he went out into the hall. Walking down the hall with Clarke.

"You mother is in trouble Bell. Real trouble." Clarke pushed Bellamy into an empty area.

"What are you talking about?" He was confused.

"She went to see the doctor for her physical. She's pregnant Bell. And my mom is the one who drew her blood." Clarke's eyes were wide with panic.

"What?" Bellamy froze.

"They'll be coming for her soon… I don't know how long my mom will wait, but from the tests she's beyond the point of abortion. Which means she had to know, it's been more than twenty-four weeks. Bellamy… your mom will get floated for population control." Clarke tried to touch his hand only to have him slap it away.

"I-I have to go." He pushed Clarke away and hurried back towards his place, leaving Clarke alone in the hall.

* * *

Before he could get home he was stopped by one of his Commanding Officers. "Cadet Blake. I need you to come in tomorrow afternoon. We need to ask you some questions before we are able to think of you as a candidate for a permeant guard position."

Bellamy nodded slowly. "Yes, Sir. I will see you tomorrow." That set in the panic. Guard families when arrested, the guard was pulled aside for questioning during the arrest.

Bellamy hurried home, closing the door slowly. "What the fuck is wrong with you, mom?" He hissed, trying to be quiet in case of anyone outside.

"Bellamy, how dare you—."

"You're pregnant again. Are you trying to get us caught? O already has to live under the fucking floor. Adding another baby?" He was angry, Octavia was slowly slipping out of her hiding spot.

"You're risking me and Octavia to be selfish. O, grab your things, I'm getting you out of here before you get caught along with her."

"Bell... but..." Bellamy turned to his sister, gripping her shoulders.

"I won't let you get caught up in this mess. I will hide you O. This… secret could get her and I both floated, I won't have you getting caught in this." He kissed her forehead and pushed her to pack a bag.

* * *

Despite being left out alone by Bellamy; Clarke spoke to her father before leaving. Octavia could stay with them and Bellamy could temporarily. He'd just easily lie about her being a young orphan whose parents were floated when she was young.

With the information Clarke found out, Jake was going to take a huge risk. He used his program to hack into the Ark log, adding Octavia into the list by tomorrow she would be Octavia Carson, a girl who was orphaned at the age of four due to both her parents being floated for misuse of medical herbs.

Clarke and her father discussed it, keeping Bellamy out of the loop, if by some chance Jake was caught, Bellamy wouldn't get caught in the crossfire. Clarke had been terrified of losing her father, but at least this time if he got caught, it wouldn't be her mother's fault.

She was quietly waiting down the hall from Bellamy's living quarters. She could see the arguing was going to continue for a while, thus she went off to the Go-Sci labs, where he father was working.

She greeted him and talked, he discreetly handed her the new identification for Octavia. She slipped it into her pocket, hugging her father tightly.

"I'll talk to your mother, but she'll be safe. They both will." He whispered quietly into his daughter's ear.

* * *

Bellamy had left the area with Octavia, Aurora loudly causing a scene as he left with his sister.

Octavia stopped in her steps when she saw Clarke, the blonde weakly smiling as she went to embrace the girl, handing her some new identification. "Everything is done but the retinal scan. Dad will do that at our place." She whispered to Octavia.

Bellamy looked at Clarke, he was exhausted. The blonde cupped his cheeks. "Go grab your things. I have Octavia. You're staying at my place tonight…" She whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. "I'm sorry it turned out this way."

"Me too. Just take her back to your place. I'll be okay." Bellamy said, offering her a weak smile. He never thought… he wished his mother had been responsible, but this put Octavia and him at risk.

"No." Clarke was being stubborn, and Octavia was happily joining her. "Grab your things, I will wait right here. So will Octavia. We are going together."

"Just do it Bell. She's going to be stubborn." Octavia teased Clarke.

"Like you're one to talk." He sighed heavily, running a finger through his hair. "I'll be back soon." He turned around to go grab his things, mainly his things for work and to sleep at the Griffin's a night or two.

Aurora was glaring at him with a tear stained face. "So that's your friend." She spat, having seen Clarke Griffin.

"No. That's my girlfriend mom. Don't even blame this on her. She can't control her mother, just like I can't control mine. You knew the risk of your actions. You either ignored it, or just didn't care. I'm sad for you… but I am not going to stay here and risk my life for yours. Not this time." Bellamy grabbed his bag, shoving some supplies into it as well as clothes.

"You're choosing the privileged over your own mother!?"

Bellamy turned to look at her. "No… I'm choosing my family over you." His voice was cold, and it hurt him to speak to her that way. But… he needed to go.

He left quickly, leaving Aurora there alone. When he reached the hall his steps slowed and he wrapped his arms around Clarke. Holding her tight.

"Come on Bell, let's go home." Octavia whispered, taking her brother's hand. The two girls guided him towards Alpha Station.

The living quarter was empty and he collapsed against the couch with the girls. He turned towards Clarke, and within moments the blonde was holding the two siblings as they cried. Octavia sobbing into her shoulder, as Bellamy laid on the couch, burying his face in her stomach. She could feel the tears soaking through her shirt.

Clarke stroked Bellamy's hair, she knew why he couldn't hold it in. He wanted to save her again, but she… she was the cause of her own death this time. Aurora in a way betrayed Bellamy this time around.

When Octavia finished crying, she had exhausted herself out. "Go lay in my bed O. You need some rest." She kissed Octavia's head letting the girl go.

With Octavia gone Bellamy pulled Clarke over with him, he was laying against the couch, holding Clarke to his chest. He was no longer crying, but he was lost in thought. Clarke didn't try to break him from his thoughts, she just laid with him, her head on his chest.

The two laid in silence as Octavia fell asleep.

"How could she do that? Was she trying to get us caught?" Bellamy's whisper came out, his voice wavering.

"Bellamy, look at me." Clarke slowly sat up, brushing her fingers over his cheek. "Don't do that to yourself. You'll lose your mind questioning her reasoning." She whispered.

"Clarke, what are you doing?" A female voice snapped and Bellamy watched as Clarke's eyes rolled in annoyance. He had to hold back a smirk.

"Mom, Bellamy. Bellamy, my mother, Abigale." Clarke said, carefully getting off Bellamy. "And he is here because dad said I could bring him. Since… you're having his mom floated soon. I didn't want him there with a chance of being accused that he knew when he didn't."

Bellamy slowly sat up, trying his hardest to not glare at Abby. It wasn't exactly her decision to enforce the rules. With the Blood in the system, if Abby didn't report it, she and his mother would have been floated.

Abby took a breath. "Bellamy, I am sorry about your mother. Rules are rules… but I wish it didn't have to be this way."

"Mom… just don't. Okay?" Clarke moved to press her lips to Bellamy's head. "Go to my room. I'll be there in a second."

He was just too tired to put up a fight at that point.

When he was gone Clarke turned to her mother. "You don't get to do that. You don't get to look him in the face and say rules are rules when you're getting his mother killed." Clarke quietly hissed.

Abby had never known her daughter to be so defiant. "Fine. Where is this girl your father said would be moving in with us?"

"Sleeping on my bed. She had a rough day. She was friends with Bellamy and Aurora. Now I am going to check on them. If you'll excuse me."

Clarke knew she shouldn't have been so angry, but she was. Closing her door behind her, she just grabbed a couple extra blankets and stole a pillow from her bed. The blonde curling up on the floor with Bellamy. "Don't listen to her okay." She whispered, brushing his dark hair from his face.

Clark frowned slightly her gaze focused on his dark locks, "Being honest… I preferred it when it was longer."

This made Bellamy chuckle, cheering him up slightly as he laid back on the pillow, and she rested her head on his chest. Five more months… that's all he had with her left. His fingers caressed her cheek as he watched her slowly begin falling asleep.

* * *

The next couple months were hectic. He was still a Cadet, and his mother was floated for breaking the rules of the Ark. Octavia spent the entire night crying into his embrace, shutting out Clarke for her mother's actions after their mother was floated.

Despite Bellamy still being a Cadet, he had taken on more responsibility, and moved out of the Griffin's into his own home. Octavia stayed, although she and Clarke were having a strained relationship because of Abby.

Clarke had begun interning at the medical bay, trying to get as much experience as she could. Everything was turning out well, until the reports came in early.

Clarke had spoken to her father, talking to Bellamy and Octavia. The Reports were three months early. Which meant Bellamy would lose three months with Clarke.

He swallowed hard when he was called to a report of treason at the Griffin Household. Octavia was crying when she heard the fighting.

"Dad you can't stop me! They need to know!" He knew Jake was likely confused. When the door opened, he felt dread in the pit of his stomach.

"I thought Jake was the traitor…" One of the guards mumbled.

"I guess Abby didn't want to believe her daughter was the traitor." Another muttered back.

"Clarke Griffin, you're under arrest for treason." She struggled slightly, teary eyed as Jake reached for her.

"Stop! You can't take my daughter! CLARKE!" Jake struggled against Bellamy, the younger male holding him back as they Arrested Clarke.

"I'm sorry Jake… I'm so sorry." Bellamy whispered, he could hear Octavia sobbing in the corner, she was muttering apologies to Clarke.

* * *

Jake had been furious. Not at Bellamy, not at Octavia, not even at Clarke. He was furious at Abby.

Bellamy was sitting in Clarke's old room, the one Octavia and she shared, holding the girl as Jake yelled at Abby in the other room.

"You sent our daughter to the fucking Skybox Abby! She knew it too! You would have had me floated! Damnit Abby. Get out!"

"Jake. Please, Clarke is okay, she'll be reevaluated at eighteen—."

"That's a joke and you know it! She's not in the skybox for stealing a fucking bag of chips Abby. You had her put away for treason!"

"Jake—."

"Get out Abby. Stay with Thelonious. Stay with Marcus, stay with anyone. Just not here."

Abby froze at his words, she wanted to plead with him, but the anger in his eyes kept her from saying anything more. She went to pack an overnight bag and went to stay with Thelonious and Wells.

"Are you two okay?" Jake asked, slowly opening the door.

"Not really…" Bellamy replied, cradling Octavia who was looking to Jake.

"I was so angry at her… and now she's gone…" Octavia whimpered, curling into Bellamy. Jake's eyes flashed in pain.

"How about you write her a letter, Sweetheart. She's probably going to be in isolation, so I'll give her something to keep her occupied… and I'll get some letters in to her." Jake said softly, crouching down to be at Octavia's level.

Octavia nodded and slowly got up. She didn't waste any time writing a letter on some paper, she wanted to apologize.

"Jake… I think you and I need to talk." Bellamy said softly, getting up to leave Octavia to her letter.

* * *

Clarke was sitting in a familiar cell, holding some charcoal she had in her pocket when she was arrested. She started early, starting her first drawing on the wall behind her bed.

" _Just wait Bellamy… a little over a year and we'll be back… we'll be together again."_

* * *

Words: 2668

Questions? Comment? Concerns? PM or Review.

Clarke is now in isolation, Aurora is gone, and Everyone is trying to figure out what the hell to do.

On Aurora. I don't exactly like her, but I always felt her death was needed. Her being gone allowed Octavia to grow up to be stronger, and made Bellamy more protective.


End file.
